


Trust me more.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds an article in the newspaper of Tony with his arms around a woman at his company party, is it real or is is just paparazzi making it up for a good story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me more.

“What is this?” Steve asked in a harsh tone slamming the paper down in front of Tony on the kitchen table, it made him jump with the amount of force Steve had put into it making him almost spill his coffee.

Tony glanced at it and noticed a picture with him and a woman with his arm curled around her waist, he bit his lip. He knew this day would come back to haunt him maybe he should’ve told Steve about it, but the picture really wasn’t what it looks like at least Tony knows the truth behind it.

“It’s not what it looks like Steve.” He said sipping the rest of his coffee, Steve stood there with his arms across his chest staring intently at Tony.

“Ooh really? Than what the hell is it?” He asked tapping his foot against the floor not taking his eyes off of Tony. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his messy hair, he stood up in front of Steve shoving the paper back into his hands. 

“It was at the S.I Christmas party, and she was drunk and had on these big ass heels. I walked out just in time to catch her as she fell tripping over herself. She tripped Steve; I promise you that’s the truth. Never in my life would I ever think of cheating on you. Come on you know me better than this.” Steve still didn’t let Tony off the hook, he didn’t know whether he should believe him on this or not it was hard for him to make a decision.

“I don’t know Tony. Seems to me you have your arm around her comfortably. Are you ashamed of being with me?!” Steve’s voice was getting louder booming through the tower. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he picked up the coffee cup he had and placed it in the sink.

“I’m not! I can’t believe you don’t believe me!” Tony looked away from him staring out a window into the city before opening his mouth again. 

“You know what? i cant take this Steve, always blaming me for things that seem to happen, we're through." He didn’t regret the words that slipped through his lips, it was like a slap in the face to Steve he wasn’t expecting this to happen, all he wanted was an explanation.

“You can be sure my things will be out of your room by tomorrow! I don’t want to see your face again!” Tony yelled storming out of the room.

Steve let out a big sigh going over to the sink to finish washing the dishes, he didn’t want this to happen, not ever, but it did. Realization sunk in that Tony and he weren’t together anymore and that hurt Steve more than anything could, maybe a little more than the time he missed Peggy. Getting ticked off at himself he slammed the dish into the sink breaking it cutting his hand, he stood there staring at the water turning red and when he saw that color he thought of Tony, the color of his suit. The next few nights were brutal towards both of them, Steve couldn’t sleep because he was so use to having Tony’s arc reactor lighting the room up, illuminating the walls blue. He was also use to having the smaller man curled up in his arms sleeping soundly with him every night, he never thought it would be this hard to get over someone that you’ve almost spent your whole life with.

Tony on the other hand was taking it worse than Steve, he was so use to having the super soldier hold him, his big arms wrapped around him but Tony felt unsafe sleeping alone in his room. He wasn’t use to sleeping in his bed by himself; it was hard for him to make the change than it was for Steve, he wanted to jump out of his bed and run in the direction to Steves room and burst through the door jumping into his bed but he couldn’t, Tony ended it tonight by saying they were through and he had to keep to his word, because that’s the type of man Tony was. The fight wasn’t worked out, they both didn’t talk to each other unless they had to like on a mission when fighting evil. It was taking a toll on the team, their team work they use to have faded fast, the rest of the team noticed this, and they needed to get them back together. Fast. Before the team was destroyed. They got a call from Fury saying there was some evil army of drones attacking the city, everyone suited up and headed down towards the city.  
: : : :  
The fight went on which seemed like forever, Tony was up in the air taking care of the drones that could fly helping out Thor while Steve, Natasha, Clint and Bruce all took care of the drones on the ground level. Tony was flying trying to pry one of the drones hands off his suit when he saw a piece of a building falling and it just so happened that Steve was right below it. Tony had to think fast. 

“Jarvis put all that we got into the thrusters!” He yelled at the A.I

“Yes sir.” The A.I replied back in his British tone. 

Tony flew straight towards Steve taking out a few drones in the process, he was lucky that he grabbed the older man in time before the building piece fall on him. Both of them went flying landing on the grass in the park across the way, Tony’s helmet short circuited he quickly took the thing off and threw it in front of him. To his side Steve laid his mask was off and his eyes were closed, he had a few scratched on his face and some cuts through his suit, his breathing was heavy like he was working out on his punching bag. Tony was still mad at Steve, he held out his hand to him and helped him up as the rest of the team came over to them and they left back towards the tower. Once they got back Steve and Tony were in the infirmary, Tony patching up Steve’s back. Tony smacked on a bandage making Steve wince as he wrapped it up with gauze.

“That hurt!” He said rubbing his back.

“Gee I’m sorry.” Tony said sarcastically.

“Tony I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blamed you of something you didn’t really do. It’s the entire stupid press fault.”Steve said looking up at him hoping he’d see a smile on his boyfriends face.

“It’s ok; I just wish you’d trust me more.” He said taking a hold of Steve’s hands rubbing circles with his thumb.

“I do, I promise nothing like this will happen again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Steve said kissing Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww i hate making them fight but it was such a good idea i thought.


End file.
